False Innocence Is A Sexy Trait
by Sweetheart Loves Yaoi
Summary: The Generation of Miracles is about to find out exactly how innocent Kuroko really is. GoMxKuroko. (Major OOC) (Rate M)
1. Chapter 1

_**False Innocence Is A Sexy Trait**_

_**Author's Note:**__**Hello, everyone! :3  
I was very bored with no homework so I decide to read some lemon and watch supernatural.  
Then I randomly got this idea so yeah.  
Basically it's different scenarios of Kuroko being a huge pervert.  
Yes, this will continue.  
Please send in ideas for the next three if you have any. :3 -Sweetie  
**_

* * *

**(1) When They Walk In On Him Naked**

He stared at the five in front of him, a blush on his face. His nude body was dripping wet, signaling that he had just gotten out of the shower. A light blue towel, matching his cotton candy blue hair, hung around his neck. The five miracles had just busted into his bedroom, which was hooked to a bathroom, without neck. The five miracles stared at Kuroko as droplets of water fell onto the ground. Soaking wet hair, water droplets sprayed on his beautiful chest. Their eyes continued down before reaching his waist. Much to his surprise, he was well packed.

"Kurokocchi…? Are you a virgin?" Kise asked. The phantom blush.

"Of course I'm a virgin," he replied, wrapping his towel his waist. He began walking towards his closet. But not before turning around and offering them an uncharacteristic smirk. "But that doesn't mean I've never jacked off before."

The miracles were shocked at the face the emotionless phantom just pulled before excusing themselves.

**(2) When He's Horny And They're In Public**

He shifted in his seat, his hand covering the bulge that he hid under the table. His attempt at forcing it to go down didn't seem to be working. He swallowed dryly and licked his lips. Bright red spread across his pale cheeks and he left out a soft pant. He crossed his legs and tried to ignore the overwhelming sensation that was taking over.

_Resist. Resist. Resist._

That was all he could think as his lips rapped around the tip of his vanilla ice cream. His small pink tongue licked the side of the cone as it melted in his hand. He honestly felt like giving the ice cream a blow job. His cheeks turned slightly redder as he began to wolf down the ice cream, a few grunts and moans here and there. He ignored the stares he was getting. Finally, he finished his ice cream cone and looked up to see all of the miracles staring at him, blushing.

"Tetsu, you okay?" Aomine asked, raising a dark blue eyebrow the phantom nodded.

"I'm fine," he stated in his normal monotonous voice. Aomine nodded and everyone went back to their conversations.

After another ten minutes of uncomfortably tight pants, Kuroko slipped from the table unnoticed. He locked himself in the men's bathroom (it was a one room bathroom) and sat on the toilet with his pants down. He took his length in his hands and began got to work. He was going to get rid of this boner one way or another before he exploded in his paints. Unbeknownst to him, there was a certain redhead that stood outside of the bathroom smirking.

**(3) When They Catch Him Masturbating**

You know, the Miracles really need to learn to knock. They had, yet again, busted into Kuroko Tetsuya's bedroom. Only it was different this time. Kuroko wasn't in the midst of getting dressed out coming out of the shower. Oh no, far from it. He was on his bed completely naked, a vibrator shoved up his ass on full blast. His right hand was jerking off his dick and his left was toying with his nipple. They tried to leave. They really did, but Kuroko wouldn't allow it. Yep, you read that right. Kuroko wouldn't allow them to leave. According to Kuroko, if they had enough balls to just waltz in like they owned the place, they had enough balls to watch him satisfy his personal needs. The miracles began to wonder where this bold attitude came from. It seems that only Akashi knew that is was there all along.

"Ung. Ahh. More. More!"

Kuroko's loud moans bounced off of the bedroom walls. His right hand stroking up and down on his leaking penis, his left pulling at his nipple. He bit hard on his bottom lip, trying not to scream out in pleasure, but his attempts only resulted in blood and a loud scream of dark lust.

"UAAAHH! SO GOOD! SOO GOOD!" he slurred loudly. "-mming! I'm cumming! It's cumming out!"

White liquid squirted from his private and on to the bed and floor. The miracles tried to resist the temptation of tackling the young player. Kuroko pulled the vibrator out as he came from his ass. He lifted it up to his mouth and shot a lustful smirk towards his frozen friends.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(4) When His Parents are around**

You would think from the past scenarios, Kuroko lived by himself. Nope, he lives with his parents and they were well aware of their son's perverted pass times. They didn't mind. As long as it didn't get in the way of his studies, he could do whatever he wanted. Because of this, Kuroko got away with pretty much anything.

As of the moment, the Generation of Miracles were over Kuroko's house for dinner. Kuroko's parents had invited them over, for a change. It had been Kuroko's idea. He decided that they've had enough of unintentionally seeing him naked. As funny as it was, Kuroko was tired of their barging.

"So," Kuroko's mother, Terumi, spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "Seijuuro, how is your father's business?" she asked.

"It's doing great," Akashi answered, politely.

"That's wonderful," she smiled. "Please let him know that I am still interested in collaborating."

"I will make sure to inform him," he stated.

"Daiki, how are your grades?" she asked, turning to Aomine.

"They're getting better, ma'am," he stated, chuckling nervously. The others deadpanned.

"No they're not."

"Not good. Daiki, you should get better grades or you'll be kicked off of the basketball team," Kuroko's father, Takeshi, scolded.

Tetsuya, who had been sitting in between Murasakibara and Aomine, leaned closer to Aomine and put his lips to his ear. He placed his right hand on the darker boy's crotch.

"I can tutor you, Dai-chan," he whispered seductively.

'_In front of his parents?!'_

"Now, now, don't tease him too much~!" Terumi giggled.

'_They don't care?!'_

Akashi stared at the exchange between Aomine and Tetsuya in jealousy before smiling. "Daiki, your training regimen has been tripled~"

Aomine held back a curse as Kuroko continued teasing him. His parents continued eating as if it was normal.

**(5) When They Have a Sleepover (I would like to apologize in advance. I forgot Midorima. Gomen ne.)**

Akashi was hosting a sleepover. He decided, since everyone did well at their practices this past week, he should reward them. They were all in his room, talking about their week when Kuroko mentioned he had to use the bathroom.

"Don't the hall, on the right," Akashi had told him. The miracles waited for the phantom to leave before questioning Akashi.

"Okay, what's the real reason you brought us here?" Midorima asked, eyebrow raised. Akashi sighed.

"I really was rewarding you guys. Do you not accept my kindness?" he asked darkly. They all sweat dropped.

"I'm back," came a monotonous voice before anyone could reply. Everyone looked at Kuroko and nearly fainted. Kuroko was wearing an oversized shirt, his penis uncovered and hard.

"K-Kurokocchi," Kise stated.

"I'm really horny right now," Kuroko purred, closing the door behind him. "Minna should violate me," he whispered seductively. He looked around and noticed Akashi coving his crotch. He got on his knees and crawled towards Akashi. He moved his hands and smirked.

"Aka-kun, need help with that?" he purred, unzipping his pants. Kuroko took hold of Akashi's cock and licked the tip, as if it was an ice cream cone. "I'll make Aka-kun feel so good." He took the tip of Akashi's dick into his mouth and slowly pushed his lips down, taking more of the red head's length.

"Uhn," Akashi groaned, unconsciously grabbing Kuroko's hair. Kuroko moaned around Akashi's dick, causing vibrations. Akashi let out another groan. Tetsuya glanced around him, lips still pushing back and forth. He watch as Aomine pulled out hiss dick and began to give him a hand job. Kise mirrored him and Kuroko repeated his actions. Murasakibara began to feel left out. Kuroko noticed this. He turned his boy so that his back was on the floor, still jerking off Kise and Aomine.

"Atsu-kun can play here~" he moaned, spreading his legs apart. Murasakibara began fingering him as Akashi shoved his cock back into Kuroko's mouth.

"I want to put it in," Murasakibara groaned. Tetsuya gave a slight nod, signaling to enter. Atsushi slowly slid in, Tetsuya felt a mixture of stinging pain and hot pleasure.

"Uhn~!" he moaned. "Atshu–kyuun ish shooo biiiig!" he slurred, around Akashi's cock.

"H-He's s-sucking f-faster!" Akashi moaned. "S-So good, I'm gonna…" Akashi grabbed the back of Kuroko's head and thrusted into his mouth. Thick white liquid squirted down Tetsuya's throat. He swallowed and moaned as Kise came on his face. Aomine followed behind.

"H-He's s-so tight," Atsushi groaned.

"Moooore! Moooooore!" I want Atsu-kun's sweet juice!" Tetsuya moaned.

"I'm gonna come!" Atsushi moaned.

"Let's come together!" Tetsuya purred.

_**3!**_

Tetsuya grabbed the floor under him, his fingers nearly pulling up the carpet.

_**2!**_

Atsushi flipped Tetsuya on all fours and leaned over him, playing with his nipples from behind.

_**1!**_

Loud moans bounced off the walls, threatening to walk the entire neighborhood.

_**0!**_

Hot white liquid squirted all over the carpet. Kuroko dropped to the floor in exhaustion. Murasakibara pulled out and came all over Kuroko before collapsing on top of the smaller boy. Pretty soon, everyone fell asleep covered in semen. It was a good thing Akashi's parents were such heavy sleepers but they got on hell of a heart attack when they woke up and checked on their son.


End file.
